the_proxycyanide_officalfandomcom-20200213-history
Obeying Copyright
While the XNDUIW crew has obeyed copyright laws, some incidents did happen with copyright infringement cases. One notable case was when a copyrighted song was playing on the ROBLOX Platform which didn't allow a YouTube video to get posted online. There were multiple variants of copyrighted material. Removal of content XNDUIW will remove copyrighted content if the copyright holder responds to us anyway, but other people had their work taken down for copyright infringement. Once the copyrighted content is removed, the user who added it in may recieve a warning. DMCA Nintendo filed a blanket takedown of all pokémon fangames on the ROBLOX Platform after XNDUIW discovered other incidents of copyright infringements after xXPikachu3565Xx played a pokémon rip-off. ProxyCyanide said that "you should buy the real game rather than a blatant rip-off" over the disapproval of fan games while Simon Phung felt a bit suspicious after several people liked the pokémon fan game, although it's better to buy the real games. This is why Nintendo-based fan games will never return to the ROBLOX platform and Dogon had recieved a warning for copyright infringement, and XNDUIW has implemented rules for copyrighted material anyway with a response. XNDUIW does not mean to infringe any copyrights, although a few fan games made by ProxyCyanide combining material from Kirby and Nazi Propaganda was available on sploder, until the Kirby fan-fiction community started developing distrust towards XNDUIW. After that incident was dealt with, ProxyCyanide then became a prominent member of the Free Vandalism Wiki until he decided to vandalize the Kirby Fanon Wiki, which resulted in him getting blocked from the wiki by the VSTF for both sockpuppetry and vandalism. Nintendo was also notorious for taking down fan games and filing cease and desist orders towards certain developers and content creators for using content from Pokémon for copyright infringement, even though the developers themselves weren't making any money from their fan work. Other copyright holders did follow suit, such as a recent case where Activision filed a cease and desist against a spyro fan game. xXPikachu3565Xx had previously played pokémon fan games but later purchased real games licensed by Nintendo and Game Freak, after the copyright takedown of Pokémon Brick Bronze, along with other pokémon games on the ROBLOX as well, and this did apply to all other Nintendo franchises. Fair Dealing Canada does not have a fair use law, but does have a fair dealing policy, so if you wanted to parody a copyrighted work, you just need to add the source and author of the copyrighted material along with a valid reason. Usage XNDUIW did use copyrighted material, most commonly music, but ZenUsha explained to the rest of the XNDUIW crew to make original content online. XNDUIW uses copyrighted material rarely for fair dealing purposes, and you can tell via the purpose of the copyright material since XNDUIW declared them parodies. XNDUIW has a copyright policy, and if the copyright holder contacts us about a specific copyrighted image, then XNDUIW will remove it in a span of 7 days or even longer, as XNDUIW doesn't want to face legal issues for copyright infringement. XNDUIW strongly recommends buying the real game instead of making a fan game since purchasing a real game can't get you into legal trouble, although fan art with copyrighted material is acceptable. Rule Changes When ProxyCyanide noticed the blanket takedown of Pokémon Essentials, ProxyCyanide himself explained that he would opt for original content rather than violating copyright laws, and he of course agreed along with ZenUsha, so the XNDUIW guidelines changed when the copyright rule was implemented in August. * "If the copyright holder lets us know, then we may take the content down and the user responsible for posting the copyrighted content may receive a warning" It clearly stated that the rules were actually changing, to obey copyright laws in Canada. Criticism of Nintendo Simon Phung was pretty suspicious about Nintendo when the company filed a DMCA takedown on Pokémon Essentials, which caused their community to be upset, and after the takedown had occurred, one person on the PokéCommunity discord said that she was done with Nintendo if they started taking down screenshots. Retro game preservation was reportedly in limbo after Nintendo was filing lawsuits against developers of individual emulators and this was all over the news, and it might persist for a very long time. Nintendo was also criticised for the takedown of a Paper Mario fan game, with some people complaining that "Nintendo was evil". Nintendo was very strict towards their content, even taking down over 500 fan games just to have their copyright held still. Video game preservation remained in limbo from then on. Category:News Category:Copyright